Midnight the cyberhuman
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Arachnid and Megatron have a femme sparkling who is sent to earth and who gets to watch her grow up Barricade of course sorry suck at summary please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ONLY MY OC

It was a dark stormy night Autobots and Decepticons still warred on Cybertron during this night Arachnid sat on her berth looking at the floor thinking what to do her and Megatron were sparkmates for 12 earth years now. She was a tall Femme she had sleek black and purple metal and she also had bright pink eyes. She knew this day would come sooner or later but she didn't think it would come now. She sighed and slowly stood up and walked to the door it slid open and she walked out through the large hallway pictures of past warlords nailed on the the grey walls the lights flickered on and off as she walked through.

As she got closer to the war room where Megatron was planning a attack on the Autobots faint murmurs arose as she got to the door she hesitated before knocking. There was a moment of silence until a voice rose.

"Come in" she walked in as the two recognisable mechs looked at her Megatron was a tall grey Mech with a giant cannon with a retractable blade his optics light red the other Mech, Dreadwing, was a tall Mech not as tall as Megatron but a bit smaller he was a blue Mech with tiny bits of orange his optics were a Decepticon red Arachnid rubbed her arm nervously. "Arachnid what is the matter I thought you were in bed?" She again sighed.

"Megatron can speak to you quickly"

"Of course" he looked to Dreadwing who seemed to get the message and left as soon as he left Arachnid let energon tears fall Megatron saw this and quickly went to her and placed both of his servos on her arms and stroked them." hey,hey there what's the matter? " he wiped away some tears and looked into her purple optics and between sobs she explained.

"Megatron I'm sparked"


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron looked at her in shock speechless he let go of her arms finally knocking out of it he whispered. "Are you sure?" She nodded then looked down letting more tears fall Megatron suddenly exclaimed. "We'll this is wonderful!" She looked back up in surprise did Megatron the warlord just say that her sparking was wonderful?

"what do you mean I thought you would be angry?" He looked back at her in shock.

"now why would I be angry when I finally have an heir to the Decepticon throne." she looked at him and smiled happy to hear this she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him listening to his sparkbeat.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Arachnid was finally growing a bump and it was nearly time for the sparkling to arrive but on this day when she was walking the hallways she heard Knockout aiding somemech she quickly went to see who it was and suddenly saw Megatron laying down on the medical berth with several cuts and one deep slash near the spark. she gasped and covered her mouth with her servo Megatron looked forward as she walked to his side and placed her servo on his shoulder. After Knockout had fixed Megatron Archnid spoke.

"knockout can we have a minute please?" Knockout in reply just let the room Arachnid looked to Megatron and sighed finally speaking. "Megatron we can't keep the sparkling" he looked up in shock what was she saying they had to keep it what else would they do with it?.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Im mean our child will not be safe here especially with the Autobot scum" he nodded and agreed.

A few months later

Arachnid had given birth to a healthy beautiful femme she had Arachnids body including her spider legs but she would have Megatron's blade coming out of her wrist she was black all over except her wrist and sword blade and her face was a clear white along with her chassis according to her colours they decided to name her Midnight. She had pink optics with hints of red on the day which Megatron and Arachnid would have to give her up Arachnid gently placed her in her metal crib and placed her black blanket over her wrapping it around her. She then quietly left the room whilst turning on the nightlight as she got to the main room she saw Megatron talking to Soundwave who was with his younger brother soundwave who Arachnid and Megatron had arranged sparked.

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted from the side the computer opened the camera showing a group of Autobots throwing bombs at Darkmount Arachnid looked to Megatron who nodded she then ran into Midnight's nursing room and quickly yet gently picked her up and wrapped her in her black swarl. She ran to Megatron and they then transformed and flew faster then they have ever flown before when suddenly Arachnid was shot down by Arcee she spun in air until she transformed scrapping the floor clinging to her wide awake infant. Arachnid clung Midnight to her chest as she heard Megatron land behind her and Arcee, Optimas, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee transform in front of her. Arcee aimed at Arachnids spark but noticed a bundle of blankets in her servo Arcee raised her optic ridge at the bundle.

"What you got there?" She asked all Arachnid did was cling more and look down at the sparkling she sighed and spoke to Megatron through the bond.

_Megatron I'm going to throw Midnight to you it's then up to you to get her to a emergency escape pod_

_I will not fall fail my sweetspark_

"well Arachnid? " Arcee asked more impatiently Arachnid looked at them glaring daggers.

"Something you Autobot scum will never get" she then spun around and threw the bundle to Megatron who caught her in one servo holding her close to his spark. Arachnid nodded to Megatron and quickly transformed and flew away Megatron quickly transformed and flew away Optimas looked at Megatron flying away and then ordered.

"Cliffjumper, Arcee go and follow Arachnid Bumblebee you are with me roll out" as Megatron got to the escape pod Midnight began crying out of fear he hushed her and quietened her down before gently placing her in the crib style pod still wrapped in her blanket. He closed the door and slowly pressed the buttons on the control panel letting few energon tears giving up his only sparkling. When it was ready he heard blasters heat up behind him he slowly turned around to see Optimas and Bumblebee aiming at him Optimas asked.

"Megatron we will not allow you to endanger a innocent"

"What if you were the danger Optimas" he then quickly pressed a button making the pod sour up into the air realising flames and smoke behind it. As soon as it was gone Megatron quickly flew away towards Darkmount and by then the warship was ready they soon after he arrived set off little did anyone know that they would have to go to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

The pod floated in space for 200 years yet the small sparkling infant only aged one month the small infant stayed in stasis since she was evacuated from her home planet. Until this day the pod suddenly picked up a massive gravitational pull which pulled it towards a small green and blue planet the pod was sucked towards the planet fire began spreading at the bottom of the pod. The fire grew more and more until the inside was so hot it woke the little one he infant began to cry at the heat energon tears soaking its face. It soon began to get into the earths gravity and lose the amount of heat.

MEANWHILE ON THE NEMISIS

The drones were working on the computers on the Nemisis when a large amount of energy appeared they clicked on the energy and was shocked they immediately called Megatron.

"what is it now?" Megatron asked whilst walking up to a group of drones and Barricade.

"lord Megatron a cybertronion escape pod has been detected and we believe it is your daughter" Barricade stated.

"where is it now heading?"

"Earth my lord" Megatron thought for a second until saying.

"Barricade go and track it down and tell me what you see do not enter if Autobot's or humans are around" Barricade bowed his head and placed his servo on his spark saying.

"yes my lord"

BACK TO THE POD AND MIDNIGHT

As a young couple were watching TV they suddenly heard a loud crash in the back gardens the couple got up and opened the door there garden was covered in grass and had a large oak tree in the back but where their shed used to be now lay a giant metal pod the female walked up to it slowly but her husband put his hand in front of her and grabbed his holstered gun pointing it to the pod when he finally reached it he wiped the steam from the glass window and gasped at seeing a small black and white creature with spider legs squirming around he roughly went to the handle but pulled back when it seemed to leave a large cut on his hand the blood seeped into the open sides of the window he looked back in to see the creature now transforming into a small baby girl. He moved back as the door hissed open fog rolling out of the pod his wife was now standing beside him he moved toward it and picked the girl up in her blanket she had black hair and white eyes he held her close as he showed his wife the wife immediately fell in love with her as did the husband. The new mum and dad took the little infant in covering the pod in a tarp they placed her in a crib they had from the baby they were meant to have but unfortunately the wife had a miscarriage. Little did they know Barricade was watching this he pressed against his com link and stated to Megatron.

"master a pair of humans have taken in your child what should I do?"

"What is the names of the humans?"

"looking at the mechs image he is a local policeman"

"perfect now Barricade I want you to pose as a police car and become the mechs own police car"

"but why master?"

"I want you to watch my daughter Barricade that is why"


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 5 years since Midnight became part human Barricade has also been looking after her for 5 years this morning at 7am little Midnight was sleeping in her bed her bedroom was big and the walls were plain blue but had several pictures on mostly wolfs and vampire bats her hair was short and spiky she still had white eyes but now there was a tint of pink. Anyway on this day her dad snuck into her room and quickly opened her window making the sunlight wake her up she sat up and rubbed her eyes as her black cat that was previously sleeping on the end of her bed jumped up and ran out. She looked at her dad and groggily asked.

"what is it dad?"

"Time for our special day together meet me downstairs in a few minutes" she quickly replayed what he said and then got exited and jumped out of her bed and flung open her wardrobe pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and put on a black top with a white wolf on she then quickly brushed through her hair she then tied her black Jordan's on her feet she then ran down the stairs and ran into the kitchen seeing plates full of blueberry pancakes she sat down and ate hungrily at the food. After she had finished and was ready she sat down in the living room and turned on the TV and decieded to watch some adventure time after watching the fith episode her dad walked in wearing his police uniform. "come on let's go" she followed him until they came to her dads police car he opened the door but she stopped once she saw the bold white writing on the side.

"hey dad why does it say to destroy and enslave?"

"what do you mean honey it says to protect and serve" she looked again and just thought it was her brain tricking her she's then hopped in the passenger seat and strapped herself in she swore to herself that the seatbelt tightened around her but she ignored it. That day her and her dad went to ice cream parlours and arcades when they were heading home the dad decided to stop at the nearest convenience shop. "honey I'm just going to go in to buy us some sweets promise you'll stay in the car okay" she nodded. As soon as he had left Barricade privately com linked Megatron.

"My lord I have your daughter should I bring her to you?" Megatron seemed to think for a second.

"No I want to see how strong and brave she is here's the plan" after hearing the plan Barricade activated his holoform and made it crouch behind them car he then snuck to Midnight's car door and opened it abruptly grabbing her she screamed and struggled but eventually punched him in the face and after he dropped her she kicked him where no man should be kicked she then grabbed her taser and tazzed him he slunck away she turned hearing her dad running towards her he picked her up and held her close she wrapped her arms around her dad's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I AM ADDING PEWDIEPIE TRY AND FIND HIM I'LL TELL YOU AT THE END!

MIDNIGHT'S P.O.V 11 YEARS LATER SO I BELEIVE SHE IS 20

The sunshine through my curtains I blinked my eyes open and turned over looking at the clock. 7:30am. I sighed but eventually got up I rubbed my eyes and streached when I pulled open my wardrobe I pulled out my police uniform it was all black expect the back which had in bold yellow "police" I tied my hair up in a high pony tail and pulled it through my black police hat again it was all black except for the gold metal logo on the top part. I then strapped on my belt and holstered my Herrera M9 along with my Taser, Handcuffs, my Club, Radio, Mace, First aid kit and my ammo for my gun. I then ate a piece of buffeted p buttered toast and locked the door.

I opened my car door my car was my dad's old police car I started the car and set of to my friends house I stopped outside his house and opened the door his name is Felix Kjellberg he had blondey brown hair that he waxes up he has blue eyes with some slight stubble. Anyway as I opened the door he spun around wearing around his neck a pink feather bowa also in his hair sat pushed into his hair was a silver tiara with pink diamonds. He turned to me and said.

"Did you know it's not being called gay it's being called fabulous!" As he said this he flicked his hand I tried to hide my smile but I eventually began laughing. After laughing I managed to gasp out.

"Okay pewds let's go already" he smiled and nodded he then put away his bowa and rebrushed his hair we set of we began our shift giving out tickets we travelled around until we came across a sleek red sports car I gasped at it but pulled over and got out my ticket book a little sad that I had to give this beautiful car a nasty piece of paper. I stuck it on and left. The next day I saw the car again and I again stuck the ticket on the 3rd day I was on night shift I stopped at a drive through and bought a coffee as I drank it I saw the red car I sighed in annoyance and parked my car and walked to the boot and pulled out the tire iron and dragged it over to the car but before I could clamp it on I heard I voice.

"don't you dare" I jumped back as I watched this case transform I edged back until my back hit my car I spun at hearing more transforming I see my car transform and look at me I start breathing fast but I manage to get up and grab my gun and cock it pointing it at the robot it takes a steep closer but I fire but all it did was knock it back a bit I sigh and run away but they followed me. I kept running until they threw a lamppost at me I stumble over and watch as they get closer when I thought all hope was lost a roar of an engine is heard I look up the street and see two headlights I suddenly see them getting closer and I soon see a polished silver car it opens its own door and yells.

"Quick get in. Now!" I jump in and strap in it drives around the corner and let's me out. "Stay here" I nod and it transforms and charges at the other robot after it finishes it transforms and let's me in on the journey I slowly fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I blinked my eyes open to see I was sitting in the same silver car from last night I slowly grabbed my gun just in case. "It's alright I won't hurt you" I seemed to believe him and reholstered my gun. I then quickly jumped into the front and noticed that none was sitting in drivers seat yet the car was driving through the desert. I sat the divers seat and strapped in holding the wheel I sat in silence until I asked it.

"So where are we going?" It seemed quit for a few minutes until answering.

"I'm taking you back to base." I nodded.

A FEW HOURS LATER AFTER INTRODUCTIONS AND JAZZ BECOMES HER GUARDIAN

She drove him back to her house it was quite big and painted navy blue she had a large porch and that was painted white she had a large patio swing that was also white she jumped out and looked back at Jazz. "Hey do you want to come in you know if you can?"

"Of course" suddenly a tall man appeared out of the car he was muscular with spiky brown hair he was wearing a black tank top with a denim jacket with also with a pair of blue jeans. She nodded and walked to the door unlocking it he sat in the living room as she goes to the kitchen Jazz sits down on the red leather sofa as soon as he was comfortable Midnight brought in a tray with two cups of tea and a bowl of suger cubes. She placed them down and grabbed her cup and gently sprinkled her sugar in she sipped her tea until her phone began to ring and she almost did a spit take at her called address.

JAZZ'S P.O.V

"I forgot to pick up Felix for work" she quickly grabbed her jacket and I stood up and said.

"Let's go kid" I went back to the car and started she hoped in and drove quickly we soon came to this 'Felix's' house he rushed out and we began our patrol with them almost acting like kids I'll tell you one thing this is going to be a long day.


End file.
